Poofessor
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Poofessor is a purple bear with a lavender muzzle, paws, inner-ear, and feet; and a red square nose. He has black dot-shaped eyes and wears a pair of round glasses with pale pink lenses. He wears a black graduation cap and shawl held by a gold string. Attached to the tassel of his cap is a small gold flame. He holds a staff with a teal poop on top. Poofessor is an intelligent Yo-kai who appreciates the knowledge. According to him, he began Inspiriting people after noticing that people were more interested in sounding intelligent rather than actually pursuing knowledge. He enjoys spouting useless trivia to impress others, and then making others do the same by Inspiriting them. He hates when his trivia is ignored, which can make him agitated or depressed. In the dub, Poofessor often makes "bear" puns when speaking and acts like an actual professor. He has a verbal tic of ending his trivia with "...or so they say", which he passes onto his victims. Poofessor makes the possessed person or people spout out useless trivia by putting a lump of his "trivia deuce" on their head. Apparently, Poofessor can assume an ultimate form by Inspiriting himself with his own deuce, which would amplify the effects of his trivia spouting on a global scale. So far, Komasan is the only Yo-kai that 'unknowingly' ignores his trivia. When he was summoned in Legend Of Poofessor, Komasan focused more on the nature around him rather than Poofessor, which made him far more annoyed and drove him towards the edge. When Komasan falls asleep right after, he finally catches up to him. Poofessor probably holds a bit of a grudge against him since then, which is demonstrated in the '''Komasan Taxi' episode 3 that he nearly convinced Komasan that his trivia poo was actually ice cream that Komasan favors greatly and slowly tries to place it in his mouth before being ejected from the taxi by Komajiro. Usapyon is probably the only Yo-kai that actually listened through his entire lecture without a moment of annoyance or regret. He also admired his vast knowledge of spaceships. Profile Poofesor appears as a Legendary Yo-kai starting from Yo-kai Watch 2. As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'' Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |12-26x3|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai can only recite poo facts and can't act.}} |150|5 = All enemies|6 = A wave of woe hits all foes and can confuse them too.|-}} ||-|6 = Removes elements from all Yo-kai attacks.}} Busters stats Poofessor-Ranger Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "You want to hear all my wisdom? Well, we'd best be friends, then!" * Loafing: "Resting...now..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Amazing!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' ''"Meh." * '''Receiving food (disliked): "Glarrg..." * Being traded: "At last, we meet! I have so much to talk to you about!" In the anime Poofessor appears in Legend Of Poofessor, inspiriting Nate's friends at lunchtime and making them spout useless trivia. After Nate identifies him, he summons Jibanyan to deal with the Yo-kai, but Jibanyan ends up being wowed by Poofessor's trivia relating to Next HarMEOWny. Nate decides to summon Komasan, who Poofessor attempts to impress but fails to do so as Komasan proves to be easily distracted and ends up not listening, eventually falling asleep. Outraged, Poofessor decides to assume his ultimate form by Inspiriting himself, by consuming his trivia deuce, much to Nate and Whisper's horror. He reappears in Komasan Taxi - Poofessor, where he ends up on the Koma Cab. After he spouts useless trivia relating to taxis around the world, he contemplates about himself not being featured prominently enough in the anime. In EP209, Poofesor was summoned to help Spewart not get sick when riding in buses, or etc. Unfortunately, while he was summoned he lost the Shopping Mall Roulette, which is a bit ironic, since if you lose the Shopping Mall Roulette, you win toilet paper. The ironic part being that Poofessor is a tiny bit related to toilet paper itself. Etymology * "Unchikuma" translates as , while sounding the same as . * "Poofessor" is a combination of "poop" and "professor". It ironically disregards the joke of him being a bear, though it could also be a small reference to Winnie-the-Pooh. * "Repeloso" is a combination of "repelús" and "oso" (bear) * "Schlaubärga" is a combination of Bär (bear) and Schlauberger (Smert aleck) Trivia * Poofessor contains a diploma in his hat that will be destroyed if he fails to make people properly recite trivia. * Oddly enough, in Yo-kai Watch 3, even though he clearly appears in the first half of Hailey Anne's story, he still needs to be unsealed from his Legend Page in the Medallium to befriend him. * Just like every other Legendary Yo-kai that appeared in the anime (with the exception of Shogunyan, and Dandoodle,) Poofessor appears without Nate having to collect the required Yo-kai Medals. * Poofessor is considered the most recurring Legendary in the anime series. * He's the first and only Legendary Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon from the Yo-kai Watch Dream in EP209. * His first appearance stirred some controversy; the implication he ate his own trivia deuce garnered some letters of objection, necessitating a segment on Komasan Taxi. Afterwards, it becomes a minor gag that the more graphic actions with his trivia deuce quickly hail another ride on Komasan Taxi, which he accepts resignedly. ** In the dub, the shot of Poofessor consuming the Trivia Deuce has been replaced with Nate and Whisper looking in disgust. Though, it wasn't done for the Komasan Taxi segment In Other Languages fr:Savantard de:Schlaubärga es:Repeloso Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe